


Short Nights, Peaceful Mornings

by infinitelumo



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitelumo/pseuds/infinitelumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh and Mako are having a hard time with the effects of fighting in giant metal robots. But when they have the time to themselves it's calm and almost peaceful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Nights, Peaceful Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stylin_son](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_son/gifts).



> Basically fluff.

Bad dreams were a regulatory routine that have been pressed into Mako and Raleigh's life. Raleigh's nightly disturbance started around 1 AM and Mako slowly crept out of bed at about 4. They both sat in silence at the kitchen table of their small flat. Mako's feet were curled around Raleigh's as they shared a cup of coffee. Sometimes they would talk about their night-scares, but usually it was the coveted blanket of silence that helped them cope through the insomnia.

When 7 o'clock rolled around, Mako was the first to go. Shower, dress, and go to work. The routine was unsettling and unnatural for both Mako and Raleigh. The high of fighting in a gigantic robot was an obvious difference compared to lazily draping around their apartment. While Mako got ready for the day, Raleigh would assume the job of making breakfast. It was a homegrown therapy of continued silence and focus. Focus was more like distraction nowadays. Distraction was an honored and holy feeling. A way to escape the always creeping anxiety and fear. "A continued depression" it was conveniently named by Raleigh's therapist.

Raleigh had already decided that today was a day off for him. Continually giving press conferences and interviews had it's toll on both Mako and Raleigh. Raleigh slipped the eggs out of the pan, into one plate and picked out a set of forks from the drawer. He walked into the shared bedroom and sat down on the bed.

He waited there, reading one of Mako's many engineering handbooks until he heard the shower turn off. Mako came out, just as she was wrapping the towel around her chest. "What's this?" she asked. "Breakfast in bed, I decided you are staying home today." Raleigh replied triumphantly. "Uh-huh". She walked to the closet and picked out some clothes. Mako huffed, "Fine, but only if we watch some Astro Boy." She said, her face in the closet. "Deal". Raleigh agreed. Mako slipped on a see-through silk robe, and flopped on the bed. "Again with the eggs?" Raleigh just laughed. Mako snuggled her still wet mop of hair into his shoulder and he pushed her off playfully. For the rest of the day they watched cartoons and filled up on Ramen. Maybe tonight would be peaceful for the damaged hero duo.


End file.
